User blog:Tacos1999/New Features For Injustice Mobile 2
Introduction So, I've been thinking about the release of IM2 and was wondering what some new features could be. I've been thinking mostly along the lines of a new campaign kind of thing where you can choose between certain characters. I've also been thinking about new features for Online Battle/MP mode and just some General features overall. Online Battle Another feature I've thought about would be a real time Online Battle against other players that takes place, well, in Real Time. Now that could become a problem and I'm not hyped about it as other features that we could see. One other feature could be a way to manually report hackers or suspected hackers. Now to limit this so somebody wouldn't just go around and report everyone would be to limit it to 1-5 daily reports that can be used but don't have to be. It could then be sent to a DEV team to check and look at the reported player's datalog. If they see anything "fishy" they could look into it more and if they find out that they are a hacker or cheater of some sort they could be banned, wiped clean of all characters, or just blocked from a Online Battle season or two. One feature that I've put a lot of thought into would be pre-set teams. I've wanted pre-set teams for a while now as it would help by saving time and keeping players in the fights rather then the team management menu. Yeah, it might not be a big deal but it would be really nice to have as it would help switching from your "offensive" MP team to your "defensive" team. New Villain/Hero "Factions" like the factions in MKX(will add more about this later). Campaign Instead of IGAU(where you start with 3 random bronze cards), you would select one main character of the game(Batman/The Flash/Wonder Woman/etc.) and you would enter their kind of dimension or story. what I've gathered about I2, you only fight with one character, so you'd get the character you started with As a bonus, you could also get 2 Random Uncommon gear pieces for that character. Now within the campaign of a certain character, you'd only fight enemies that the character you chose would fight. It could be battle themed like the IGAU where you have multiple battles within multiple stages that make up one zone. For every main character, there'd be 5 zones each containing 1 boss. The other 4 stages in a zone would be "ruled" or "owned" by 3 enemies that you would have to defeat to win that stage and advance. At the end of every zone, you'd get rewarded with a chest or pack or whatever the game will award you with(could be unique to the character you selected). In that "thing" you will receive 5 cards. 3 being random and 2 being a guaranteed Character Card that are needed to unlock a new fighter/character. NOW, at the very last stage of the character's campaign, you would get a even bigger reward that guarantees 1 NEW Character. Something else that could be rather interesting would be different paths such as a villain choice or a hero choice that the player encounters when beginning the game. Now this would determine how the game would play out for the player(Differnt background scenes, different shop looks, etc.). Hero= *If the player chose the hero pathway, they would get to choose one of 3-5 different heroes such as Batman/The Flash/Wonder Woman/Superman/Aquaman. |-| Villain= *If the player were to choose the villain path, the game would not only look different but you'd also get new choices for starting characters. You'd get 3-5 characters to choose from(same as heroes). The choices for Villains would/could be The Joker or Bane or Deathstroke/Gorilla Grodd/Ares/Lex Luthor/Black Manta. |-| - Note that the Villains are the enemies of the Heroes General Features Involves Energy, will add more soon. Closing That's currently all I have thought of. Will probably add more in the near future, as of now just leave me a reply with what you think! -Thanks Category:Blog posts